1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and in particular to a vapor chamber in which a wick structure and a working fluid are provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
A vapor chamber is a kind of plate-like heat pipes. The principle of the vapor chamber is the same as that of the heat pipe. Via an internal vacuum environment, a working fluid filled therein can generate phase change when heated, so that the heat can be transferred by vapors. Then, the working fluid returns to its liquid state after being cooled, so that the working fluid can be circulated in the vapor chamber.
However, the manufacturing process of the vapor chamber is different from that of the heat pipe. The pipe body of the heat pipe is usually formed into a tubular body. After sealing one end of the pipe body, at the open end of the heat pipe, some processes are performed, such as the filling of working fluid, degassing or vacuum-pumping process. When the degassing process is finished, the pipe body is sealed immediately, thereby completing the manufacturing of the heat pipe. However, the plate body of the vapor chamber is constituted of two plates that are covered with each other vertically. Thus, the completely-manufactured vapor chamber is formed into a plate rather than a pipe. Furthermore, the two surfaces of the vapor chamber that have larger surface areas are used as a heated end and a condensed end respectively. Therefore, in operation, the vapor chamber lies horizontally, so that the heat is absorbed by the wick structure on the inner wall of the vapor chamber and is accumulated in the inner bottom thereof. Furthermore, the vapor chamber is adhered to a heat-generating source with a central portion of the heated end. However, the wick structures on the heated end and the condensed end cannot make the working fluid to be vaporized quickly, which affects the efficiency of heat transfer.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.